


Operation: Canon Rewrite

by GordonFrost (Blue_Eyes)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Fluff, I'll do this thing for you guys, Kinda?, M/M, Neverland Husbands, Operation: Canon Rewrite, but only fluff maybe, slight beginning of a Felix/Pan backstory okay, what happens when I get angry about bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes/pseuds/GordonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan trusts Felix with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Canon Rewrite

Pan sat quietly by the fire, off on his own and away from the Lost Boys. He couldn’t take this. He needed Henry. Needed the boy to believe in him and save everything. Save Neverland. Peter wasn’t ready, yet. He thought there would be more time to live, like he still had a chance at staying happy; continuing to stay happy. Sure, some of the sacrificed weighed heavily on his shoulders, but he was able to bear it this far. There was almost a hundred years of darkness knocking about his memories and he was still managing to walk, to play games, to let his shadow rescue boys from lonely or broken homes.

He had almost been ready to find a new boy to take on the worthy name of Peter Pan before Felix came along. Felix. The boy who had been so broken, sobs wracking his body every night for a week because he didn’t believe in Neverland, always thought it had been a too sweet of a dream. The pipes never soothed him, either. Felix was different—special—because he _didn’t_ believe unlike the others. It took time and patience Pan had never known. It took _effort_ and _comfort_ and more than just manipulative words and promises.

And this boy--the one who taught Pan bedside manners, taught him real belief and magic, put the hope and love back into his heart—would be alone again, left to cry on his own, if Pan couldn’t get Henry to help. And Felix had to know this.

“Felix,” Peter said. He wanted to clench his teeth, keep it a secret, but he needed Felix’s help. Felix needed to believe so he could make Henry believe in Peter. Felix slid closer and Pan lowered his voice. “Felix, I’m entrusting you with a secret.”

“No one else will hear of it.”

Pan breathed in, deep, trembling with pain and fear. Felix laid his hand on Pan’s thigh and he regained his stone composure. “Felix, I’m…” He bit his bottom lip, not able to say the words. Somehow, he spit them out anyway, through harsh, restricted breaths and clenched teeth. “I’m dying. Anyone who takes the name of Peter Pan eventually has age catch up. Any longer and I…I won’t be here.”

Felix goes rigid and cold. Pale. Peter hated dealing with the shock, this unmatched hurt of seeing his most loyal Lost Boy holding back a choked sob, but his eyes shined over. “And, uh. What’ll happen?”

“There will be a new Peter Pan. Different than I. Most of these boys will be slaughtered.” _A new regime_ , Pan thought bitterly. “You may be one of them, but,” he threw it in fast so Felix knew there was a way out, something to save their world from crumbling in over itself. “There is a way. If I can get the heart of the truest believer, I will continue to reign over Neverland. _Forever_.” Peter leaned in and whispered in Felix’s ear, “With you. Together. Neither of us will grow old or die. We can be happy, Felix.”

“And the boy, Henry. He has the heart of the truest believer?” Felix turned his head closer to Pan, near cheek to cheek.

“Yes, he must.  Henry has a similar strength to someone else I know.”

Felix smiled. “Yes, I suppose he does. What shall I do, then?”

“Lure him to Wendy. She has her orders. Henry will believe in me. He will trust her words and want to save magic.”

“Yes, sire.” Felix stood and took a step towards the rowdy group of boys, some dancing and some roughhousing.

Peter grabbed onto Felix’s cape, finding the strength to move them both behind a tree. “And Felix, I best not hear rumors. You do not speak of this matter with anyone else. Understand?” He had Felix crowded against the tree and stared, their noses almost touching.

“Of course, Pan. Your loyal lost boy will not disappoint.” Felix playfully tapped Pan’s cheek with a smirk and stepped out of Pan’s barrier.

Peter’s fists fell to his sides and he stood there for a minute. Quiet. Breathing. _Dying._ He watched the tall blonde go rustling into the bushes, ready to lead Henry to the captive girl who would convince Henry to sacrifice his heart to save magic. The most important thing Henry had ever had. Because he believed hard enough, and without magic, Henry would have nothing solid to believe in. Pan would hold faith that Henry would accept without hesitation. And Pan could live immortally, ruling Neverland with his first-in-command.  

**Author's Note:**

> idek I am just so ragey about it so this is more like a prequel to the Operation: Canon Rewrite just so everyone knows what happens when I write more. Most of it will be canon, just not the part about Pan being Rumple's dad. Because nope.


End file.
